Tentacool
|backcolor= |name='Tentacool' |jname=(メノクラゲ Menokurage) |image=Tentacool.png |dexkalos = 025 |ndex=072 |ndexprev=Victreebel |ndexnext=Tentacruel |evofrom=None |evointo=Tentacruel |gen=Generation I |pronun= TEN-tuh-cool |hp=40 |atk=40 |def=35 |satk=50 |sdef=100 |spd=70 |total=335 |species=Jellyfish Pokémon |type= / |imheight = 2'11" |metheight = 0.64 m |imweight = 100.3 lbs. |metweight = 45.6 kg |ability=Clear Body Liquid Ooze |color='Blue' |gender=50% ♀/50% ♂ |1= }} Tentacool (Japanese: メノクラゲ Menokurage '') is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Appearance Tentacool is an aquatic Pokémon based on the box jellyfish. Tentacool have two long tentacles that extend from the base of its large, blue head. There are three red gems on this Pokémon's head: two on the sides of its head and one on its forehead. Behavior It drifts aimlessly wherever the ocean currents take it, sometimes ending up in shallow waters where it may be accidentally caught in fishing lines. Tentacool may also end up stuck on beaches when low tide comes; since its body is largely composed of water, it will shrivel up, risking death from dehydration if it stays out of the sea for too long. Tentacool has two main weapons. At the tips of its tentacles are toxic feelers, which it uses to stab anything it touches with stinging acid. Due to its excellent camouflage in the water, Tentacool can often remain undetected by swimmers right up to the moment it stings them. Tentacool's gelatinous, watery body can also absorb sunlight and refract it within, producing beam energy it shoots from its crystal-like eyes. Special Abilities Tentacool can have the ability Clear Body or the ability Liquid Ooze. Clear Body prevents the opponent from lowering Tentacool's stats. Liquid Ooze damages any opponent who attempts to drain Tentacool's HP. Its body is virtually composed of water. It also shoots strange beams from its crystals on its head. In the anime Major appearances Tentacool appeared with its evolution, Tentacruel on '''Tentacool and Tentacruel', a banned episode. The Tentacool destroy the town until Misty stops them. Minor appearances A Tentacool appeared in Up Close and Personable!. Evolution Tentacool evolves into Tentacruel at level 30. Game info Game locations |redblue=Routes 19, 20, 21 (Surfing) Pallet Town, Viridian City, Routes 12, 13, 17, 18 (Super Rod) |rbrarity=Common |yellow=Routes 19, 20, 21 and Seafoam Islands (Surfing) Pallet Town, Vermilion City, Vermilion Harbor, Cinnabar Island, Routes 11, 13, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21 (Super Rod) |yrarity=Common |goldsilver=Routes 20, 21, 41, and 42 |gsrarity=Common |crystal=Routes 20, 21, 41, and 42 |crarity=Common |rubysapphire=Routes 103, 105, 106, 107, 108, 109, 110, 115, 118, 119, 121, 122, 123, 124, 125, 126, 127, 128, 129, 130, 131, 132, 133, and 134, Dewford Town, Ever Grande City, Lilycove City, Mossdeep City, Pacifidlog, Slateport City, Sootopolis City, Seafloor Cavern, and Shoal Cave |rsrarity=Common |emerald=Routes 103, 105, 106, 107, 108, 109, 110, 115, 118, 119, 121, 122, 123, 124, 125, 126, 127, 128, 129, 130, 131, 132, 133, and 134, Dewford Town, Ever Grande City, Lilycove City, Mossdeep City, Pacifidlog, Slateport City, Sootopolis City, Seafloor Cavern, and Shoal Cave |erarity=Common |fireredleafgreen=Routes 4, 10, 11, 13, 14, 19, 20, 21, 24, Bond Bridge, Berry Forest, Memorial Pillar, Five Isle Meadow, Water Labyrinth, Resort Gorgeous, Fortune Island, Icefall Cave, Tanobu Ruins, Trainer Tower, Cerulean City, Vermilion City, Treasure Beach, Kindle Road, Mt. Ember |frlgrarity=Common |diamondpearl=Routes 205, 213, 218, 219, 220, 221, 222, Fuego Iron Works, Iron Mountain, Canalave City, Pastoria City, and Valley Windworks |dprarity=Common |platinum=Routes 205, 212, 213, 218, 219, 220, 221, 222, Pastoria City, Canalave City, Sunyshore City, Valley Windworks, and Fuego Iron Works |ptrarity=Common |heartgoldsoulsilver=Routes 32, 34, 40, 41, 47, Cherrygrove City, Ecruteak City, New Bark Town, Olivine City, Union Cave, Whirl Islands |hgssrarity=Common |blackwhite=Poké Transfer, Dream World - Sparkling Sea (with 7,500 Dream Points) |bwrarity=None }} Pokédex entries |redblue=Drifts in shallow seas. Anglers who hook them by accident are often punished by its stinging acid. |yellow=It can sometimes be found all dry and shriveled up on a beach. Toss it back into the sea to revive it. |gold=When the tide goes out, dehydrated Tentacool remains can be found washed up on the shore. |silver=It drifts aimlessly in waves. Very difficult to see in water, it may not be noticed until it stings. |crystal=As it floats along on the waves, it uses its toxic feelers to stab anything it touches. |ruby=Tentacool's body is largely composed of water. If it is removed from the sea, it dries up like parchment. If this Pokémon happens to become dehydrated, put it back into the sea. |sapphire=Tentacool absorbs sunlight and refracts it using water inside its body to convert it into beam energy. This Pokémon shoots beams from its crystal-like eyes. |emerald=Its body is almost entirely composed of water. It ensnares its foe with its two long tentacles, then stabs with the poison stingers at their tips. |firered=Its eyes are as transparent as crystals. From them, it shoots mysterious beams of light. |leafgreen=Drifts in shallow seas. Anglers who hook them by accident are often punished by their stingers. |diamond=Its body is virtually composed of water. It shoots strange beams from its crystal-like eyes. |pearl=It drifts in sea currents. Countless fishermen are hurt by its poison stingers. |platinum=Because its body is almost entirely composed of water, it shrivels up if it is washed ashore. |heartgold=When the tide goes out, dehydrated Tentacool remains can be found washed up on the shore. |soulsilver=It drifts aimlessly in waves. Very difficult to see in water, it may not be noticed until it stings. |black=Because its body is almost entirely composed of water, it shrivels up if it is washed ashore. |white=Because its body is almost entirely composed of water, it shrivels up if it is washed ashore. |black 2=Because its body is almost entirely composed of water, it shrivels up if it is washed ashore. |white 2=Because its body is almost entirely composed of water, it shrivels up if it is washed ashore. |x = Its body is virtually composed of water. It shoots strange beams from its crystal-like eyes. }} Category:Body style 10 Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon Category:Water 3 group Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line